


Trini and the Barbie Car

by GayPrincess



Series: it must be true love deleted scenes [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autism Spectrum, Children, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: It's the first time Trini has been alone with her daughter, Olivia, without Kimberly, so she invites her best friend Zack to come over. While over, Zack is introduced to Olivia's pink barbie car which sparks an idea.





	Trini and the Barbie Car

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you thought of it and leave feedback. Thanks!

Trini couldn’t remember why she had called Zack over there to help her with Olivia. She could handle her own child….she hoped. It wasn’t so much that she needed Zack there to help, but she was a little frightened to be ALONE with her 3 year old for the first time since she was born. The only reason she had never been by herself with Olivia was because Kimberly was finishing school to become a nurse while Trini had work, so most of their child’s days were spent with the babysitter or Kimberly if she was at home. 

 

Zack beamed when Trini opened the front door, Olivia contently resting on her hip, “Hey, crazy girl.”

 

“Sup, loser.” Trini rolled her eyes, stepping aside so the boy could walk into the house. Once the door was closed, Olivia began squirming and reaching out for her uncle, a huge smile on her face when he smiled back.

 

“Livy!” Zack picked the girl from her mother’s arms and tickled her tummy. “How’s my favorite niece?”

 

“Good!” Olivia giggled, placing her hands on either side of Zack’s unshaven cheeks.

 

“Well, that’s amazing,” Zack laughed when the child lightly slapped his face in excitement. “I’m gonna be helping you and your mama today. How does that sound?”

 

“Awesome!” Olivia then wiggled from Zack’s arms, grabbing his hand once she was free and dragging him over to the garage door. 

 

The boy frowned, “Livy, why are you taking me to the garage?”

 

“Because,” the child hummed, yanking on the doorknob violently before huffing. “Mommy and Mama bought me a new toy.”

 

“And it’s in the garage?” Zack chuckled under his breath, thinking that Olivia was joking.

 

“Yep,” Trini announced as she waltzed into the room, chewing a piece of cold pizza. She leaned against the doorway and did her best not to laugh while watching her daughter literally try to break the doorknob. “Kim and I bought her a-”

 

“Barbie car!” Olivia exclaimed, grunting immediately afterwards as she attempted to kick the door down. 

  
  


Trini placed her food down on the counter, walking over to her daughter and stopping to whisper something to Zack, “Child locks. They are a lifesaver.”

 

As Trini opened the door for Olivia, Zack stepped up behind her, “So, why did you guys buy a three year old a car?”

 

“It’s not an actual car, dumbass,” Trini scoffed, punching his shoulder before calmly walking into the garage where Olivia sat contently in the driver’s seat of her Barbie car. “It’s one of those cars for little kids. Get with the times, stupid, three year olds can legally drive now.”

 

“Uncle Zacky look!” Olivia waved her hands around, bouncing up and down in the seat. “I can drive like Mommy!”

 

“What about me?” Trini asked, placing a hand over her heart as if she was offended. 

 

“You are a terrible driver,” Olivia shook her head, a smile still present on her face. “I remember that you almost hit Auntie Licia’s mailbox once.”

 

Trini’s face burned as Zack burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. 

 

“That was one time!” Trini quickly defended, but neither party heard her over Zack’s boisterous laughter. 

 

“No,” Olivia tapped her finger on her chin in thought. “It’s happened about-”

 

“Alright that’s enough,” Trini placed a hand over her daughter’s mouth, raising an eyebrow when the little girl licked her palm. “Only Mommy is grossed out by that, I, however, am not. I’m the one who taught you that anyways.”

 

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. 

 

Trini removed her hand from the girl’s mouth and raised an eyebrow, “You wanna show Uncle Zack how good of a driver you are?” 

 

“Duh.” Olivia looked at her mother with a sarcastic expression, Zack doing his best to swallow his laughter. Trini kept her face neutral as she picked up the tiny car and placed it on the driveway. 

 

“Watch her,” Trini slapped Zack and forced his eyes to the little girl. For several minutes the two friends watched Olivia drive around in circles, squealing whenever she made a sharp turn or would start chasing after Zack. As they stood there, Zack suddenly came up with an idea and turned to Trini with a face splitting grin. 

 

“Ya know, crazy girl,” Zack began, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. “It’s been two years since our last bet.”

 

“No, Zack,” Trini shook her head, eyes still focused on her daughter. “I am married and have a child now, I can’t be making petty bets with you.”

 

“Oh,” Zack kept his smug smile as he turned his body back to face Olivia, who was doing donuts with her car. “That’s fine. I understand.”

 

“Thank you, Zack.”

 

Zack hummed, “You’ve gone soft.”

 

Trini’s brain screeched to a halt, she could hear the records scratching in the background, “What?”

 

“It’s obvious. You’ve gone soft on me. You’re too scared to take a bet because you have no backbone anymore,” Zack placed a hand to his forehead in mock anguish. “I guess I’ll have to tell Alicia.”

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“She’ll be heartbroken.”

 

“SHE won’t hear a word of this.”

 

“Imagine the look on her face when she finds out that her best friend is-”

 

“WHAT’S THE DAMN BET?!” Trini snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. 

 

Zack’s smile widened, “I bet you a hundred bucks that you won’t drive around the ENTIRE neighborhood in Olivia’s little Barbie car.”

 

Trini should have thought about it. At least for a few seconds before she agreed. But Zack had pushed too many buttons beforehand and Trini stuck out her hand without hesitation, “Deal.”

 

“Deal.” Zack shook her hand and then waved for Olivia to come over. When she pulled up, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, the child giggling and hopping out of the car immediately.

 

“It’s all yours, Mama,” Olivia practically taunted, standing next to her uncle in pure joy. Trini could feel her badass meter slowly start draining as soon as she sat down in the little pink car. Her cheeks grew hot when she began driving and behind her she heard Olivia and Zack cackling.

 

Their laughs slowly faded as she drove farther and farther away from the house. This was going to be a long trip.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly hummed as she reached a stoplight, a smile present on her face as she drove home. While her day was long from over, she was allowed to go get lunch with her wife and daughter, and she was intent on taking that opportunity. She turned into her neighborhood and felt her excitement grow as she reached her street. But something caught her eye and she looked over to see a pink car only a few feet away from her, a figure dressed in all black driving the vehicle. Why did she feel like she recognized that person?

 

It was only when she got closer that she realized who it was. Trini. Her wife was just chilling, one arm over the back of the seat while the other was on the wheel, her aviators placed over her eyes. Kimberly held in her laughter as she rolled down the window and shouted at her wife.

 

“Trini!” the small girl’s head turned and Kimberly had to strain so hard to keep from laughing. 

 

Trini’s face was bright red and her eyes popped out of her head, “Kim!”

 

That was enough for Kimberly’s hold to break and she burst into a fit of laughter, having to put the car in park to keep from running into a house. Trini just sat there in her tiny car, blushing furiously at the fact that her wife had just seen her driving their daughter’s car around the neighborhood.

 

Kimberly caught her breath and asked, “Is this what you do while I’m at work?”

 

“No!” Trini groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Zack dared me-”

 

“Oh my God,” Kimberly rolled her eyes, smile still on her lips. “I thought that once we had a daughter you would grow out of that. Clearly, I was wrong.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kim,” the small woman hung her head in shame, making Kimberly ‘aw’ just a little. “Zack knows how to push my buttons.”

 

“Relax, Trini,” Kimberly chuckled. “I’m not mad. This is actually the most hilarious bet you have ever made. How much?”

 

“A hundred,” Trini smirked when she saw how Kimberly’s eyes grew big. 

 

“Well then you better step on it! I wanna be a hundred bucks richer by the end of the day!” Kimberly took the car out of park and sped away, leaving Trini with a fleeting, “Love you!”

 

Sometimes, Trini wondered why she married that woman.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

By the time the sun was setting, Trini was finally pulling into her driveway, her face permanently red from seeing people that she knew. Kimberly’s car was off and Zack was still there, she could hear his booming voice from outside. Dragging her numb legs into the house, Trini was greeted by the sight of the one person she NEVER wanted to find out about this. Alicia. The blonde was sitting on her couch with her wife, snuggled up, while Kimberly relaxed in the recliner, Zack in the kitchen making a feast fit for a king. Mo, Harper and Alicia’s kid, was snuggled in between her two parents fast asleep while Olivia was curled up on her mother’s lap, her stuffed bear in her hands, when she spotted Trini stumbling in. 

 

“Mama!” Olivia tackled her to the ground and pulled her into a bear hug. So much for a quiet entrance. 

 

“Hey, Livy,” Trini croaked out, somehow managing to pick up her daughter and herself from the floor. She should have just stayed on the floor.

 

“Well well well, look who it is,” she could hear the smugness in Alicia’s voice. “Have fun on your little drive around the neighborhood, sunshine?”

 

Trini scowled at her best friend, “No, but I’ll have more fun making Zack cough up a hundred bucks.”

 

Alicia only laughed as Trini shouldered past her and into the kitchen, Olivia contently resting on her hip. She blushed when she heard Harper and Kimberly laughing at her as well, but she couldn’t care less. Zack did this and he was going to pay. Literally. Once she reached the kitchen, she was stunned by how quickly Zack sped across the floor, going from one item to another. When he finally noticed Trini in the doorway, he paused and smiled at her.

 

“So, how’d it go?” 

 

Trini walked over to him and punched him in the stomach, smirking as he kneeled over, “Wonderful. The entire neighborhood thinks I’m a fucking freak. But, that’s ok, I got a hundred bucks out of it.”

 

Zack stayed silent, not moving or anything. 

 

Trini’s blood began to boil and she surveyed the area around them, noticing the huge amount of food the boy was cooking, “You didn’t.”

 

“I didn’t think you would actually do it!” Zack protested weakly, backing up with his hands in the air. “I’m sorry, T! I’ll pay you later.”

 

Trini growled, but shifted her daughter on her hip, “Be lucky that I have a child in my arms or else you would be dead.”

 

Zack nodded his head feverishly, “Got it.”

 

“Go back to making me a five course meal, fuckwad,” Trini pinched the bridge of her nose while Zack scrambled around the room again. As Trini walked out, she muttered to herself, “God, I hate my fucking friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sooooo....I'm Bacccckkk. I am so sorry that it's been so long, but I have just been super busy with school and a bunch of other stuff in my life. I had writer's block for the longest time, but I can promise you now that I'm going to be back more often than before. I am in a better place and can't wait to get back into writing!
> 
> Thanks so much to those who stuck around. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


End file.
